The Effects of a Best Friend
by Sneezii-chan
Summary: A ONESHOT about how Tomoyo and Eriol met, fell in love and realised how important bestfriends are. Based on a real story. ET RR


**Okay, this is my second fic and my very first try at an ET fic of any sort. Once again it is a oneshot but has been based onsomethingthat actually happened(except for the whole falling in love thing). I would like to thank cherriblossomxzand dbzgtfan2004 for being myvery first reveiwers! THANK YOU!And I hopeeveyone enjoys this fic!**

________________________

There is no beginning or end.

Yesterday is history.

Tomorrow is mystery.

Today is a gift.

_

* * *

_

**Tomoyo's POV**

One day, when I was in junior-high school **(Sneezii: In Japan they have 3 different schools; Primary, Junior High and Senior High)** I saw a kid from my class was walking home from school. His name was Hiiragizawa Eriol. It looked like he was carrying all of his books.

I thought to myself, _'Why would anyone bring home all his books on a Friday? He must really be a nerd.'_

I had quite a weekend planned (parties and a soccer game with my friends, Sakura, Meiling, Syaoran, Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika tomorrow afternoon), so I shrugged my shoulders and went on.

As I was walking, I saw a bunch of kids running toward him. They ran at him, knocking all his books out of his arms and tripping him so he landed in the dirt. His glasses went flying, and I saw them land in the grass about ten feet from him. He looked up and I saw this terrible sadness in his eyes. It was so shocking.

My heart went out to him. So, I jogged over to him and as he crawled around looking for his glasses, I saw a tear in his eye. He looked up when he noticed a shadow looming over him and swiftly brushed it away hoping I didn't notice.

As I handed him his glasses, I said, "Those guys are jerks. They really should get lives."

He looked at me surprised and then said, "Hey thanks!" There was a big smile on his face. It was one of those smiles that showed real gratitude.

I helped him pick up his books, and asked him where he lived. As it turned out, he lived near me, so I asked him why I had never seen him before. He said he had gone to private school before now. I would have never hung out with a private school kid before.

We talked all the way home, and I carried some of his books. He turned out to be a pretty cool kid. I asked him if he wanted to play a little soccer with my friends. He said yes.

We hung out all weekend and the more I got to know Eriol, the more I liked him, and my friends thought the same of him except Syaoran who disliked him because Eriol was his cousin and the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed. Touya, Sakura's older brother didn't like him either. He kept on grumbling about losing another one to the hands of a foreign gaki... This confused all of us, even me, the 'Queen' of cryptic remarks.

Monday morning came, and there was Eriol with the huge stack of books again.

I stopped him and said, "Boy, you are gonna really build some serious muscles with this pile of books everyday!"

He just laughed and handed me half the books.

Over the next four years, Eriol and I became best friends. He was there for me when I first got my heart broken and, I'm quite embarrassed to say this, but he has a really nice comfortable shoulder to cry on. I always felt so warm and secure in his arms. And, in return, I was always thereto help cover up for him, Syaoran and Sakura when they were off protecting Tomoeda from evil and to help with his girlfriend issues even though there was this weird pang in my chest and it felt like my stomach had dropped and then been tied into knots. We had a strange friendship but it was solid.

When we were seniors, we began to think about college. Eriol decided on Tokyo College, and I was going to Tomoeda Uni.

I knew that we would always be friends, that the kilometres would never be a problem. He was going to be a doctor, and I was going for business and fashion designing.

Eriol was valedictorian of our class. I teased him all the time about being a nerd. He had to prepare a speech for graduation. I was so glad it wasn't me having to get up there and speak. I mean I'm okay singing in front of a group of people, but I can't do speeches or act. It's really weird, I know, but I can't help it!

Graduation day, I saw Eriol. He looked great. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He was one of those guys that really found himself during high school. He filled out and actually looked good in glasses. He had more dates than I had and all the girls loved him. Boy, sometimes I was jealous! Today was one of those days. I mean with all those girls stared at him so adoringly, I couldn't help it! I wasn't sure why though, but it annoyed me _so_ much, which is a very difficult thing to do.

I could see that he was nervous about his speech. So, I smacked him on the back and said, "Hey, big guy, you'll be great!"

He looked at me with one of those looks (the really grateful one) and smiled. "Thanks," he said. He smiled at me that I felt my heart melt. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I struggled to fight the blush that was creeping onto my pale cheeks. _'Oh god, I hope he doesn't read my mind and find me in such a mess!'_ I thought, panicking. Everytime he read my mind he found something to embarrass me with!

"Trust me you'll be fine." I told him, encouragingly, "And even if you screw up your fan girls will still love you!" I added teasingly.

He made a face at me, before laughing. He had such a deep, rich laugh. I quite like it; it makes you feel like laughing too and always brightened my mood. I smiled at him brightly, straightened his tie and told him that he was almost up. I gave him a swift peck on the cheek for luck before going to my seat in the crowd.

I saw that a light pink flush had crept across his naturally pale cheeks, and he looked quite shy and embarrassed. I'm so glad I had my camera with me! He looked so kawaii! I also noticed that faraway look in his eyes. He was thinking about something. He looked thoughtful, before smiling softly and throwing his speech away. I couldn't help but feel confused at that. But I didn't get much time to contemplate on that because he had been called up to make his speech and I (as always!) had the privilege of taping him!

As he started his speech, he cleared his throat, and began "Although I already had a speech prepared, I realised that it was more important for me to tell you this. Besides my old speech would have probably bored you all." He smiled so charmingly at the audience that quite a few girls swooned. "Graduation is a time to thank those who helped you make it through those tough years. Your parents, your teachers, your siblings, maybe a coach...but mostly your friends... I am here to tell all of you that being a friend to someone is the best gift you can give them. I am going to tell you a story."

I just looked at my friend with disbelief as he told the story of the first day we met. He had planned to kill himself over the weekend. He talked of how he had cleaned out his locker so his Mom wouldn't have to do it later and was carrying his stuff home.

I felt a coldness rush over me as I realised that he might have died if I hadn't befriended him. It scared me witless, to know that the strong courageous boy that I knew and adored had sunk that deeply into depression.

He looked hard at me and gave me a little smile. "Thankfully, I was saved. My friend saved me from doing the unspeakable."

I heard the gasp go through the crowd as this handsome, popular boy told us all about his weakest moment.

"And would like to thank that friend of mine, for all that she has done for me and for bringing me back from a dark, depressing place that I hope I never go to again." He was walking down with a microphone in his hand while he said that. He was heading towards _me_. I felt frozen to the spot. I couldn't move no matter how hard I willed myself to. It was as though I was rooted to the ground. My camera had tilted in my hand that had been numbed by shock.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, thank you. Thank you for everything. I would have never come this far without you. You are the greatest friend I could have ever asked for." He told me sincerely.

I was stunned and tears were forming in my eyes. I blinked them back and tried not to leap into his arms and cry into his shoulder. He smiled softly, his hand cupping my cheek and his thumb caressing away the lonely tear that had escaped. He leaned in a kissed me softly on the lips. I was so surprised that I almost pulled away, but there was this part of me that felt like everything was right. Intense heat rushed through me even though it was such a tender gentle kiss.

He pulled away, a slight flush on his cheeks. There was silence all around the hall as everyone stared shocked. Eriol kissing me was as unimaginable as Syaoran kissing Meiling. Everyone was staring, wondering how I would react to my best friend kissing me.

"I-I-I—" Eriol stuttered embarrassed with that adorable flush on his face.

Now it was my turn to smile softly and kiss him, which I did. I wasn't sure why but a part of me longed for that warmth that rushed through me. Cheers erupted from everyone around us and I could hear a distinct squeal of 'KAWAII!' that sounded a lot like Sakura and Meiling. These thoughts were instantly dismissed as a comforting warmth wrapped around me. It took me a moment to realise that his arms had just wrapped around me. As that warmth and the tingly sensation in my body increased I realised that over the years, I had fallen for my best friend, without even noticing.

We pulled apart for breath and he whispered three short but sweet words. "I love you."

My heart fluttered ecstatically, and I fought down a squeal of delight. "I love you too."

Louder cheers erupted from everyone and that brought me back to reality. I had completely forgotten that we were at school in front of everyone. We both blushed and I buried my head into Eriol's chest.

"Omigod! How kawaii!" I heard Sakura's squeal over all the cheers.

"I'm so glad we had that spare camera that Tomoyo-chan asked us to bring!" Was Meiling squeal of delight. SometimesI thought my friends were just as excited and happy as me that Eriol and I were together...Sometimes it seemed like they were even more excited which was quite disturbing...

But all the same, I blushed even harder and pressed my face closer into his chest. Eriol just held me tighter and pressed his lips against my hair.

After the graduation, and of course everyone's teasing of me and Eriol, I saw his parents. They had come up to me and were smiling that same grateful smile that was the first smile Eriol ever smiled at me. They had come over to thank me. Not until that moment did I realize its depth. I almost cried when it hit me.

Never underestimate the power of your actions. With one small gesture you can change a person's life. For better or for worse. We were given a significant role in each other's lives to impact one another in some way. Look for good in others and don't let them just fade away and sink into depression. There are those out there who need help, but you have to be willing to help and realise how much you can the lives of those around you.

* * *

_Friends are angels who lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly._

**Sneezii: And that completes my second fic and oneshot. I hope you all enjoyed it and realised that each person had a significant role in the lives of those around them. One of my older sister's friends went through this. They were in a state of deep depression until my sister and her friends brought them back. I hope that none of you will end up depressed, or at least have someone to save you. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**—Sneezii-chan**


End file.
